Old Sins Cast Long Shadows
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Senior year of high school is supposed to be a blast, right? Not for a group of kids who are being haunted by a supernatural spirit. Inspired by It Lives In The Woods. Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Horrifying Revelations

**Old Sins Cast Long Shadows**

 **Author's Note: This is an AU (alternate universe) story based on a story from the Choices game called It Lives In The Woods. It takes place in Georgia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the OC, Violet. She belongs to my friend, Ann4ever17**

* * *

-Chris-

I jump awake as my phone vibrates and rings. I then let out a groan. "This better be important..." I grumble then feel around for my phone. Once it's in my hand, I glance at the time. "Especially since it's 2 in the morning." I add then see the text was from my old friend, Marissa.

 _"Chris... I went back to the woods today. I had to be sure..."_ It read.

 ** _"Is she talking about... all those years ago?"_ **I think to myself.

 _"M, Ellie isn't real. We just made her up."_ I send back.

 _"That's what I thought, too... but we're both wrong. It's all real. SHE'S real."_

 _"Marissa, we have school in a few hours. Go home."_

I set my phone back on the charger then lay my head down. I hear a tapping on my window and groan. "I don't know who's tapping on my goddamn window, but they're gonna regret it." I say then turn on the lights and walk to my window and see...

"Marissa?" I say.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Uh... I guess? Hang on." I say then open the window and she crawls into my room. "So, what's up?" I ask.

"I wanna show you something, but first, we need to get the others." She says.

"'Others'?" I ask.

She nods. "Jordan, Alaric, Kyra, Chelsea, Sapphire, and Scarlett. Come on." She says, sounding a bit desperate.

I sigh. "M, I haven't talked to that group, you included, for years." I say.

She suddenly grabs my wrist. "We need. To go. To the woods. NOW." She says.

The lights flicker for a second then I pull my hand free. "Dude, you're starting to freak me out here." I say then hear my phone go off again then I walk over to it and see another text from Marissa.

 _"You were right. I should've left well enough alone."_

I stare at the text then look at Marissa. "Wait a minute..." I whisper, slowly walking away. "If Marissa is still in the woods, then... who or what are you?"

She frowns. "We have to go back to the woods!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some..." I start but she suddenly grabs me by the throat and pins me to a wall. She soon turned into a strange rock like creature. I try to get free, but it's stronger than me.

Before long, everything around me goes black and I pass out.

* * *

When I come to, I see it's morning. "Man... weird dream..." I say then feel a bruise on my neck. "What...?" I ask, confused. I look at the time on the clock radio and see it's 6:15 AM. I sigh. "Might as well get today over with." I say then walk to my closet. I pick out a white T-shirt, blue jeans, socks and shoes then change into them. After that, I grab my red leather biker jacket, slip it on then grab my backpack and my keys. I'd told the school that the motorcycle was the only way I could get to school since it was too far for me to walk to school from my house. I set the house alarm then left the house.

A German Shepherd with all black fur ran up to me after I locked the house door. It was my neighbor's dog, Shadow.

"Hey, buddy." I say, petting him.

He barks happily as I pet him.

"Hey, kid." My neighbor, Brad, says as he walked up to me.

"Morning, Brad." I say.

"Hope he didn't harass ya." He says about Shadow.

I shake my head. "Nah, he's fine." I say.

Shadow barks happily again while I rub his belly.

"How are your folks?" Brad asks.

"Well, my dad lives in Florida with my new stepmother, and my mom's in Savannah visiting family for a couple weeks, so..." I say.

He nods. "Well, I won't keep you since you've got school." He says.

I groan. "I really wish I could just skip it." I say.

"You're a senior in high school, kid. After this year, you'll be free." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, but graduation can't come fast enough." I say then stand up. "Later, Brad."

"Later. Shadow, come." He says then Shadow walks to him as I walk to my bike and start it up. I soon drive to school on it.

* * *

I arrive at the school and park my bike in my assigned parking spot. Once parked, I shut it off then head inside. When I do, I find the hallway packed. I make my way to my locker.

I spot an old friend of mine, Alaric at a locker next to mine. "Hey, Rick." I say.

He nods. "What up?" He asks.

I shrug. "Not much."

"Hey, boys." I hear another old friend say. I turn and see Jordan.

I smile at her. "Hey, Jordan."

Rick nods again, but he had a small smile.

"Y'all excited to be back?" She asks.

I sigh. "I just wanna get the day over with." I say, knowing neither would react. They both know I've always hated school.

Jordan soon looks somewhere else and I see her looking at Violet, the school's resident mean girl. She seems wrapped in a conversation with her friends Amanda and Kai when Jordan walks up to them.

"Oh, this has bad written all over it." Rick says.

"Ya think?" I ask. "Should one of us help her?"

"Nose goes." Rick says, his finger on his nose.

"Prick." I say with a small smirk.

"One tries." He say with the same smirk as me.

I sigh dramatically. "Alright. I'll be the knight in shining armor." I say then walk over to the girls with a frown.

Violet looks from Jordan to me and frowns. "Oh, great. Now the freak shows up."

"Violet, just shut up already." I say.

She frowns. "Whatever." She says then walks off with Kai and Amanda.

Jordan looks at me. "Thanks."

I nod then head into the gym with her for the pep rally.

* * *

Once inside, I spot the rest of my old friends, Chelsea, who was on the cheerleading team with Violet, while in the bleachers, I spotted Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett. Funny enough, I didn't see Marissa, but I shrug. **_"Maybe she just overslept."_** I think to myself.

Rick, Jordan, and I go sit with them. "Hey, ladies." I say as we sit with them.

They smile at us.

"What's up?" Jordan asks.

"Not much." Kyra says.

"I'm glad to have us back together. It's been so long." Sapphire says.

"Even I'm excited." Scarlett said.

"What's going on, Pickens High?" The principal asks and we all start cheering and stomping our feet. "Alright, you guys. Before we start, I just wanna say something to our seniors." She says then looks at the seniors portion of the gym. "You guys are almost finished at this school. Just this last year for y'all then you're free to live your new lives!" She says then all seniors, me and my old friends included, start cheering loudly. "Now, without further ado, I'll turn this over to the Dragons cheer team. Take it away, ladies!"

We all soon look at the cheerleaders as they start their routine and I watch Chelsea. "Damn, she's hot."

"And the crush lives on." Rick says, teasing.

"Man, shut the hell up." I say.

Not long into the pep rally, the lights flicker and I stiffen then gulp when the lights cut out.

"Shit..." I whisper as a blast of wind throws all the gym doors open.

As the teachers try to keep everyone calm, the lights come back on then there soon is an eerie sort of breathing then a voice.

 **"The... fun... begins..."**

I look at Rick, Jordan, Chelsea, Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett to see shocked expressions on their faces.

"This can't be..." Rick whispers.

"No..." Jordan whispers.

"Oh, God..." Kyra says.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is..." Scarlett says.

I see Chelsea and Sapphire are too stunned to speak.

 ** _"Marissa was right. Ellie is real..."_ **I think to myself.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this. It's my first AU story. I'll provide more details on this Ellie as the story goes on. And just to clarify, Chris's motorcycle is a trike motorcycle. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Back Together

-Chris-

My mind starts flooding with memories from ten years ago when I first encountered Ellie. I sigh then when Ms. Roberts, the English teacher, turns her attention to the board, I discreetly get my phone out and pull up Alaric, Jordan, Kyra, Chelsea, Sapphire, and Scarlett's names for a group text.

 _"Hey, guys?"_ I send.

 _"Hey."_ Jordan replies.

 _"Yo."_ Alaric sends.

 _"Hi!"_ Kyra texts.

 _"Hola."_ Sapphire replies.

 _"Sup?"_ Scarlett responds.

 _"WTF? How'd you get my new number?"_ Chelsea texts.

 _"I'll answer that another time. For now, there's something else we need to talk about."_ I respond.

 _"What?"_ Scarlett replies.

 _"The pep rally, and don't act like y'all don't know what I'm talking about."_ I say.

 _"Time and place?"_ Alaric replies.

 _"When will cheer practice end, Chelsea?"_ I send

 _"Around 5."_ She answers.

 _"Okay. My house. 5:30."_ I send them my phone shuts off. **_"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! I just charged this fucking thing up!"_**

Class soon ends then I step out of the classroom and head to my locker. I take my time getting my things put away, then once I do have them put away, I end up being pushed into my locker and it slams behind me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout.

"Hope you don't mind spending the night in there!" Kai says.

"Yeah. We'll check on you in the morning." Amanda says.

"You fucking pricks!" I tell them then cover my ears when I hear the locker get kicked.

"Bye, Chris!" Amanda sing-songs then I hear her and Kai walking away.

I sigh. "Great. Just perfect." I say sarcastically.

* * *

I have no clue how long I was in my locker, but it suddenly opens and I fall to my back. I look up and see it's Chelsea.

She holds out a hand and I take it, getting to my feet. "Thanks." I say.

"No problem." She says. "How long were you in there?"

"What time is it?" I ask curiously.

"5:00."

"Then I've been in there for two hours. Because of Amanda and Kai." I say. "Anyway, let's get to my place. The others should be there soon." I add.

She nods then we walk to my motorcycle, place our backpacks in the trunk then I hand her a spare helmet and she puts it on. I put on my helmet then start up my bike then I drive my house.

* * *

My house was at the edge of the forest, but we soon arrive at my house and I spot several cars then see Alaric, Jordan, Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett on the porch.

Chelsea and I step off my bike then walk to the others.

"We all know why we're here." I say.

"It was a simple electrical problem." Sapphire says.

"But how does that explain the doors being thrown open? And the voice?" I ask, emphasizing the word 'voice'.

"I... I don't know what you're..."

"Saph, don't even try that. I saw the looks on all y'all's faces." I say.

"'The fun begins...'. I think that was directed at us." Scarlett says.

"Okay, let's say that was who we think it was. We oughtta get the cops in this." Kyra says.

"What are they gonna do against Ellie? Arrest her?" Jordan asks.

"Besides, if we try telling them about Ellie, they'll think we're either drunk or high." Chelsea says.

"Well, I don't see you guys coming up with any plans!" Sapphire says.

"Ladies, let's not do this." Alaric says.

They all soon start arguing and I decide to tell them.

"I was attacked last night!" I reveal, getting everyone to look at me.

"What?" They ask in unison.

I nod. "It's true. It happened in my room. It looked exactly like Marissa, but it was determined to get us all together in the woods. When I said I wanted answers, it pinned me to a wall in my room then it turned into some sort of... rock golem. Like the one Ellie made ten years ago."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you just dreamt seeing that thing." Sapphire says.

I show them the bruises on my neck. "Sadly, these prove otherwise." I say.

"Speaking of Marissa, I got some strange texts from her last night." Jordan says.

"Wait, you too?" Alaric asks.

"Hang on. Marissa tried reaching out to all of us last night?" Scarlett asks.

"By the way, did anyone think it weird Marissa wasn't at school today?" I ask. "I mean, we all know Marissa never misses the first day of school, so why would she miss it for senior year?"

"You didn't hear?" Kyra asks, and we all look at her. "Her parents reported her missing this morning."

I look at each of them. "...We all know where she is. So I say we go back..." I start.

"Into the woods." Sapphire says.

"Ain't that a risk?" Jordan asks.

"What other choice do we have?" Alaric asks.

"Rick's right. It has to be us. M went back there because she wanted to be sure it was fake." I say.

We all exchange glances for a couple minutes.

"...There any weapons around here?" Chelsea asks.

I nod then lead them inside, disarming the security system.

"Jordan, you still a good shot?" I ask.

"Damn straight." She says.

I nod then hand her a hunting rifle with a scope. "Scope's precise." I say then she sights with the scope.

I hand Alaric a crossbow. "I remember you liked Archery, but I'm afraid there ain't a bow and arrows in this house." I say.

He nods then picks up a quiver of bolts.

I set a shotgun on the table for myself then hand an axe to Chelsea, a machete to Kyra, a metal bat to Scarlett, and my Beretta to Sapphire. I then pick the shotgun up and hand out ammo to Jordan and Sapphire.

"We ready?" I ask.

They all nod.

"Then let's go save Marissa." I say, picking up a flashlight then once the others are out of the house, I set the house alarm, then lock the door. We all then march into the woods.

* * *

 **Will the group be able to save their old friend? Find out in the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrible Mistake

-Chris-

We stand at the edge of the woods. "Anyone having second thoughts?" I ask.

"You kiddin'?" Alaric asks.

"Hell, no." Jordan says.

"No way." Chelsea replies.

"Uh-uh." Kyra answers.

"Nada." Sapphire responds.

"Not on your life." Scarlett tells me.

"Sounds about right." I say.

"Chris, your hands will be full with the shotgun. Let someone else carry the flashlight." Jordan says.

I nod then hand the flashlight to Scarlett. She takes hold of it then turns it on. "I guess I've got point." She says then gets in front of us. We all follow behind her. Sapphire and Kyra pull out flashlights and turn around and walk backwards.

"We'll watch our six." Kyra says.

"Damn right." Sapphire says.

I chuckle. "And Mom said playing those war games was a waste of time." I joke.

We walk for some time.

"This place brings back some bad memories." Alaric says.

"Don't turn into a chickenshit now, Rick." I say. "Marissa needs us." I add.

"I know, I know." He says. "And just to be clear, I ain't a chickenshit."

"So long as we steer clear of Ellie's cave, we should be okay." Jordan says.

"Let's hope." Chelsea says.

* * *

After a few minutes, we hear a twig snap and I aim in the direction the sound came from, as do the others.

"What was that?" Kyra asks.

"Shhh." Scarlett says.

I spot glowing red eyes then a strange skeletal animal creeps to us. Once it's close enough, we see it's on fire.

"What do we call this thing?" Chelsea asks.

"Maybe... a fire beast?" Sapphire replies.

I load my shotgun. "Let's see if it bleeds." I say.

As if understanding me, it growls at me in a demonic double tone. I point the shotgun at it.

When I don't lower it, the fire beast lunges at me and I squeeze the trigger, blasting its head to pieces.

"Well, it doesn't bleed, but we gotta assume the woods are crawling with these things." Alaric says.

As if on cue, howls that match the now dead fire beast in a demonic double tone sound throughout the woods.

"That sounds like its buddies." Jordan says.

"Then we need to find Marissa. And fast." Chelsea says.

We nod then pick up speed to find Marissa.

* * *

We soon are surrounded by a whole pack of fire beasts. "Y'all, back to back!" I say then we all form a circle facing the fire beasts.

"They must be trying to hold us up." Jordan says.

"That's their mistake. Let's pound these freaks then find Marissa." Scarlett says.

One barks viciously in response.

"We can't let 'em slow us down." Chelsea says.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Kyra says.

"What are we waiting for?" Alaric asks.

"Let's kick their asses!" Sapphire says.

* * *

-3rd person-

Chris blows another beast's head off with his shotgun and then another.

Jordan shoots one in the head with the rifle and quickly reloads then shoots another.

"Come on!" Chelsea shouts, swinging the axe, chopping one of the beast's heads in half before cutting off another's at the neck.

Alaric shoots off bolts as quickly as he can load them into the crossbow, killing as many fire beasts as he could.

Sapphire uses the Beretta and shoots as many in the head as she can. "Is it just me or is this a bit too easy?" She asks.

"Don't jinx us, Saph." Kyra says, slicing through the beasts with the machete.

"Especially since we're winning." Scarlett says, swinging the bat as hard as she can, knocking the beasts back.

They soon drive the beasts back then keep moving shortly afterward.

* * *

-Chris-

"Anybody thinking what I'm thinking?" Alaric asks.

"She has control of fire, so Ellie created the fire beasts?" I ask.

"Makes sense." Chelsea says.

"Which means she was trying to stall us." Scarlett says.

"We gotta hurry." Sapphire says

I look at a clearing under the moonlight and spot someone laying on their back in the clearing.. "Hang on. There's something there." I say. Everyone looks at the clearing.

"Marissa!" Jordan says then we all start running to her. When we get to her, we spot more fire beasts.

"Now, what do we do?" Kyra asks.

"You guys hold them off. I'll have a look at Marissa." I say.

"Make it fast." They say at once then start fighting the fire beasts again. After a couple minutes, I look at them.

"She's alive, but out cold. We gotta get her out of here, y'all." I say. "I'm gonna carry her. Cover me, guys!" I tell them.

"On it." They say in unison then I pick Marissa up and hoist her across my shoulders. I look at them.

"Let's make tracks!" I say. We all start to leave when five fire beasts block our path.

"Crap!" Jordan says.

"Scar, smash one!" I say.

"On it, chief!" She says then smashes one in the head, killing it.

"Rick, J, Saph, let's blast these damn things!" I say, loading the shotgun.

The four of us shoot the remaining four beasts.

"Let's get back to my place." I say

"Seriously, the sooner we're out of these woods, the better." Kyra says then we start moving to get out of the woods.

* * *

We get halfway through when I look at them. "Hold up. I need to stop for a second.." I say.

"Rick, Saph, help me keep an eye out." Jordan says.

"Why are we stopping?" Chelsea asks.

"Y'all ain't the ones carrying an unconscious, 100 pound girl." I say bluntly.

"Good point." She says.

After a couple minutes, we get back on the move.

We soon make it out of the woods and run to my house. Once inside, I disarm the security system then gently lay Marissa on the couch.

Once I do, she moans. "Hey, hey." I whisper.

"...Chris...?" She asks.

"We're all here, M." I say.

"You guys shouldn't come after me." She says. "Now she can leave the woods..."

She passes out again and we all look at each other.

"Shit..." We all say in unison.

* * *

 **What will happen now? Find out as the story goes on. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Together Part 1

**Author's Note: The flashback in this chapter will be in bold. Also, this chapter may be longer than my usual chapters.**

* * *

-Alaric-

I stand at my locker, my mind reeling from last night.

"Well, well. Hello, Ricky." Kai says.

I sigh. "Not now, Kai, okay?" I request.

"Now, what did I do to warrant such a welcome?" He asks.

"Oh, I don't know. A little thing called live." I reply bluntly.

"Someone's touchy today. What happened? Your boyfriend dump you?" He teases.

I ignore that for a second. "You know perfectly well that I ain't gay." I say as I try to open my locker.

"You sure about that?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive." I say.

"Mmhmm." He says.

I groan. "What do you want, Kai?" I ask.

"I heard you tried visiting that Carver freak." He says.

"She's an old friend. Of course I tried to check on her." I say.

"Wait. You, of all people, have friends?" He asks, laughing.

 _ **"That. Does it!"**_ I think to myself, feeling my rage build up.

"Shut UP!" I shout them the next thing I know, my locker bursts open and slams right in his face, sending him to the floor.

He looks at me, his nose pouring blood. "Did you... just...?" He asks, getting up and backing away from me before he takes off.

I look at my hands and smirk slightly. "Nice..." I whisper.

* * *

-Chris-

I sigh as I look up the auditorium's stage as Kyra's father, Mayor Jones, delivers a speech.

"...and rest assured, the nurses and doctors are doing all they can to help Marissa Carver, the daughter of our town's police sheriff. But the well-being of all of you is as important as hers. What you all feel is normal and perfectly okay."

Kai and Amanda, a few rows in front of me, make a teasing comment, but I ignore them, my mind reeling from the events of last night. All of a sudden, I think back to the last time I spoke to Marissa and the others before all this shit happened..

* * *

 **I walk into the auditorium and spot Marissa, Jordan, Alaric, Kyra, Chelsea, Sapphire, and Scarlet** **t in the front row.**

 **"Hey, guys!" I say with a slight smile.**

 **"Chris?!" Kyra asks.**

 **"That's my name." I say.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asks**

 **"I heard y'all would be here." I say.**

 **"Wow, stalker much?" Alaric teases.**

 **"Wait, seriously?" Jordan asks.**

 **I nod. "Yeah. It's been so long. I miss hanging with y'all."**

 **"I think we all miss hanging out together. Even our resident brooding loner." Sapphire says.**

 **"Ha ha ha." Scarlett says sarcastically.**

 **"Then I say, here and now, we make a pact." Marissa says. "We never lose contact with each other."**

 **"Aye." I say.**

 **"Aye." Kyra says.**

 **"Aye." Alaric says.**

 **"Aye." Jordan says.**

 **"Aye." Chelsea says.**

 **"Aye." Scarlett says.**

 **"Aye." Sapphire says.**

 **"Aye." Marissa says.**

 **We all smile at each other.**

 **"So, why are y'all here?" I ask.** **They tell me they're avoiding their parents. "Sounds about right for us this band of misfits." I say, teasing them.**

 **We all laugh for a bit. When it gets quiet, I look at them. "Do y'all ever think back... when we were kids?" I ask.**

 **They all look at me. Alaric, Chelsea, Sapphire, and Scarlett stay quiet.**

 **"...Sometimes." Marissa says.**

 **"Every now and then." Jordan answers.**

 **"Do you?" Kyra asks me.**

 **I nod. "I still have nightmares about that shit. It's gotten to the point where I smoke fuckin' constantly."**

 **"...Do y'all think she was real?" Jordan asks.**

 **"Honestly, I hope that elemental monster wasn't real." I say.**

 **The others nod.**

* * *

I sigh. **_"The day we came back together..."_** I think to myself then Mayor Jones began to remind us of wild animal safety.

After it ends and we leave the auditorium, agreeing to meet at my place for a study session, Violet walks up to us.

"What do you want, Violet?" I ask with a frown.

"I wanted to tell Jordan something." She says.

"So long as we remain here by her side." Alaric says.

Surprisingly, she nods instead of any other reaction.

"What is it?" Jordan asks curiously.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." Violet says.

We all are taken aback by this.

"What?" Jordan asks.

"Well... with Marissa and all... I realized my attitude towards you..." Violet starts then looks at the rest of us. "...to all of you..." She adds, then looks back at Jordan. "And I'm truly sorry." She finishes.

A moment of silence follows for a second before Jordan speaks up.

"It's okay, Violet. Thanks." Jordan says.

She smiles then looks at the rest of us with a look of regret. "If I could go back in time and change everything I've done to you guys, I would in a heartbeat."

The others are clearly still stunned, so I speak up. "You acknowledge you've made mistakes. And you apologized for them. That goes a long way, Violet."

She smiles a bit at me. "Thanks."

The others soon nod and I see Violet's smile grow wider. She then nods and moves to walk off.

"Violet, wait." I say, getting her to look at me. "We were on our way to my place to do some studying. You wanna come?" I offer.

She smiles brightly and nods. "I'd like that. Plus, I don't think I've ever been to your house, Chris."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that it's at the edge of the woods." I say.

"I've climbed trees for a long time." She says.

I just nod. "Shall we head to my place, y'all? Oh, and if y'all wanna stay the night, it's cool with me." I say. "I got plenty of rooms. Plus, I could use the company since my mom's out of town."

"I'm down." Alaric says.

"I'll crash at your place." Jordan says.

"If Jordan's there, I'm there." Violet says.

"I'm game." Chelsea says.

"Count me in." Kyra says.

"I'm on board." Sapphire says.

"Me too." Scarlett says.

I smile. "Okay. We can meet here after y'all get all you need for staying the night."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Violet asks.

"...I'm gonna pay a visit to an old friend." I say, intent on going to see Marissa at the hospital.

* * *

 **That's chapter four. This chapter will be in two parts. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Together Part 2

-Chris-

While the others are at their houses getting what they need to spend the night, I head to the hospital. I walk in the main entrance and walk to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me." I say.

She looks at me. "May I help you?"

"I'm wondering about visiting hours of a friend of mine." I reply.

"Patient's name?" She asks.

"Marissa Carver."

She types at her computer. She soon speaks. "Ms. Carver isn't awake yet, but her father was up there earlier. Your relation to Ms. Carver?"

"Childhood friend. Recently reconnected." I answer.

She nods. "Her room number is 206."

I smile. "Thank you." I say then take the elevator to the second floor. Once there, I head to the room the lady told me. Once there, I quietly open the door then slip inside, then close the door and walk over to Marissa. I see she's out cold and gently take her hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me, M, but I wanted you to know that I'm so sorry for doubting you. But I promise you that me and the others are gonna do all we can to make that elemental freak pay." I say.

I soon get a text that the others are at the school, waiting for me. I text back that I'm on my way then look at Marissa. "Hang in there, Marissa." I say then kiss her forehead and head out.

* * *

After heading back to the school and meeting up with the others, I begin leading them to my house. While we're on our way, I hear a car approaching then see Kai and Amanda in Kai's Corvette convertible and sigh.

"Hey, guys." Kai says with a smile so fake, it looks painted on.

"What the fuck do you two want?" I ask.

"What's with the harsh welcome?" Amanda asks. "Wait. Vi, what are you doing with these guys?"

"I can't do it anymore, guys. I wanna change." Violet says.

Kai and Amanda frown. Kai soon blocks out path so I retaliate by kicking his mirror on Amanda's side.

"HEY!" Kai says then he and Amanda get out. "You're gonna regret that."

"I ain't scared of you, Kai." I say.

"Oh, you will be when I'm done with you." He says.

"Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots." I say.

He suddenly punches me and I fall to the ground. I groan and spit out some blood then slowly get to my feet. "And here, I thought Rick had a helluva right cross." I say.

"It's my left cross that should get praise." Rick says then hits Kai with a left punch.

Amanda storms to Rick, but Jordan blocks her. "Oh, no you don't." She says then kicks Amanda hard in the stomach.

Amanda groans. "You fucking bitch."

I soon hear something and look around. "Shut up!" I say to everyone. "Listen."

They fall quiet and we all soon see a massive colony of bats swarm Kai and Amanda, who scream as a result.

"Mandy, get to the car!" Kai says.

One bat bites Amanda. "Ouch!" Amanda says then smacks the bat, sending it to the ground.

Kai and Amanda speed away in Kai's car. The bats disperse soon afterwards and I spot a small bat.

"That's the one Amanda smacked." Chelsea says.

I get an idea then pull out a banana from my backpack then peel it and use my knife to cut a little bit off then place it near the bat. I watch as it crawls to the slice, sniffing it then eats the slice. It then crawls to me and into my hand. I notice it's a girl.

"Looks like I've made a new friend." I say.

"Wait, you're keeping it?" Kyra asks.

"Ky, come on. She's hurt." I say. "The least I can do and tend to her." I add.

"...If you're serious about keeping her, what are you gonna name her?" Alaric asks.

"Hmm... Maybe... Fang." I say.

The bat squeaks happily.

I smile. "I think she likes it." I say.

We soon start walking to my house again.

"What was all that about?" Violet asks.

We all look at each other then I look at Violet. "What I'm about to tell you cannot, I repeat, cannot be repeated. Promise me, Violet." I say.

"I promise." Violet says.

I nod then as we walk, me and my friends fill Violet in about Elemental, or as we came to call her, Ellie, and all she'd done.

* * *

We finish as soon as we reach my house.

"...And after that voice was heard at the pep rally, this thing has come back to haunt you guys?" Violet asks as we walk in and I disarm the security system.

We all nod.

Violet looks like she's trying to process what she'd learned. "...If I wasn't a damn good truth detector, I'd think you guys were pulling my leg." She says. "Like I said, I promise to keep this a secret."

I soon hear a noise coming from the shed by the treeline and get my Beretta and head to the shed. Once inside, I spot...

"Shadow?!" I say.

He barks happily and I glare at him.

"You stupid dog! You scared the fuck out of me!" I shout.

As if understanding me, he shrinks back, whimpering. I sigh when I remember before Brad took him in, Shadow's last owner wasn't very nice to him. I slowly pet him and he soon licks my face.

"I hope he didn't cause any problems." I hear Brad say.

"Nah, he's fine." I say then Shadow barks happily.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

I look at him and nod. "Of course. What's up?"

"Would you have a problem watching him for me for a couple months while I'm out of town? He's a good boy and..."

"Say no more, Brad. I'd be happy to watch him." I say. "I'll let my mother know ahead of time before she comes home."

He smiles. "Thanks, Chris." He says while Shadow continuously barks happily. "He's an indoor dog, so you can keep him in your house if you want."

I nod.

"Whoa, is that a bat?" He asks about Fang and I nod.

"Yeah. I found her while my friends and I were on our way here. She was hurt, so, I brought her here to my place to try and tend to her."

He nods. "Alright, I'm gonna head home and start packin' for my trip to Seattle. I'll bring Shadow's food and water bowl, and his dog food, before I leave."

I nod then stand up. "Shadow, heel." I say then head inside with Shadow following me.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! What a cute dog!" Kyra says with a smile.

"This is Shadow. He's my neighbor, Brad's dog. Brad's leaving to head to Seattle for a couple months and asked me to watch Shadow for him." I say

The others nod then we spend a couple hours. Brad brings by Shadow's food bowl, water bowl, dog food, and some of his toys then heads out with an Uber. After he leaves, we have a little dance party for a couple hours, then when it gets late, everyone picks a guest room then heads to bed. Shadow and Fang are brought to my room. I set Fang on the shelf above my bed while Shadow hops into my bed. I change into pajamas, lay in my bed, then fall asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter five. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Time Alone

-Jordan-

I'm up in the morning and see Violet still asleep. I smile a bit then see she has an arm wrapped around me. I blush and slowly pull her closer. She simply snuggles closer to me. Violet and I were the best of friends in middle school and thick as thieves. I had, and still do, a crush on her and it motivated me to reach out to her when she became popular. Now, I hope she and I can pick up where we left off in middle school.

I soon see her wake up and smile when she looks at me. "Hey."

She smiles back. "Hey." She says. "I meant to ask you something."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Would you like to get a coffee sometime?"

"You mean, a bunch of us or just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

I smile and nod. "I'd like that. How's Saturday morning at Starbucks?"

She smiles and nods.

* * *

-Chris-

I'm woken up by Shadow licking my face. I chuckle. "Shadow, knock it off, boy. I'm up." I laugh out.

He soon stops then barks happily.

I sit up then look at Fang, who is still asleep.

I let her sleep then get dressed and walk downstairs to get Shadow's leash that Brad brought. Once I have the leash attached to his collar, I take Shadow out on a morning walk.

* * *

-Chelsea-

I watch as Chris heads out with Shadow.

"You like him, don't you?" I hear Violet ask.

I turn to look st her, Jordan, and Kyra. "Who, Chris? Not..." I start then see their teasing grins and sigh. "Well... when I saw him on the basketball team in middle school, maybe I thought he and I could have a shot. Now..."

"You still feel like you might." Kyra says.

I nod slowly.

"Ask him to the homecoming dance." Jordan says.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't like me that way?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? Dude, he made goo-goo eyes at you at the first pep rally of the year." Jordan tells me.

"He... He did?" I ask.

Jordan and Kyra nod.

I nod back. "Okay. I'll ask him out." I say. "...And I'll see if my mom and dad will let me stay here with him until his mother comes back."

The three of them smile.

I sigh then go to call my folks to let them know. My mom agrees immediately, but my dad takes some convincing, but he comes around.

* * *

-Chris-

I soon bring Shadow to my house after the walk then look at the others. "I'm gonna take Fang to the vet and see if they can do something for her wing." I say.

"I'll go with you." Chelsea says.

I blush, but nod. The others head for school, while I take Shadow to my room. I make sure he has enough food and water to last him until I get home from school then walk to Fang. She crawls to my hand then I walk downstairs with my backpack and look at Chelsea. "Shall we?"

She nods. I nod back then call the school to let them know Chelsea and I may be a bit late this morning then I call a family-friend at the vet's office to arrange an appointment.

* * *

"You know, she is a cute little critter." Chelsea says.

I smile and nod as I drive my car.

"Oh, by the way, my folks are gonna let me crash at your place until your mom comes back from Savannah." She says.

I nearly swerve when she says that. When I start driving steadily, I glance at her then soon park in the parking lot of the vet's office. "You sure you wanna do that?"

She nods. "My dad you have to keep it in your pants." She says then grins mischievously. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I grin as we walk. "Chelsea Jernigan, such a naughty girl." I tease.

"Oh, I can be very naughty." She says.

I grin as we head inside.

"May I help you two?" The lady up front asks.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Johnson." I say.

"Ah, Chris. Good to see you." A man says.

I turn to him and shake his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to the appointment on such short notice, Dr. Johnson."

"Of course." He says then looks at Chelsea. "Ah, Chelsea. How's Mittens?"

"About as well as any cat can be." Chelsea says.

He nods then examines Fang while I explain how I found her, leaving out the attack she was a part of.

* * *

He soon looks at us. "Well, nothing about her wing is broken. She should make a speedy recovery."

I nod. "Thank you, Doc."

He nods then gently places Fang in my hand.

Chelsea and I head back to my place then manage to make it to school on time with my bike then go about another boring school day.

* * *

At lunch, I sit with Chelsea, Jordan, Violet, Kyra, Alaric, Sapphire, and Scarlett.

"Well?" Alaric asks.

"Dr. Johnson examined Fang and said that her wing ain't broken and she should be able to heal fast on her own." I say.

The others nod.

"I'm glad the little bat will be okay." Kyra says.

"...I've been meaning to tell y'all something." I say, and they look at me. "... I think Ellie had those bats attack Kai and Amanda."

"How can you be sure?" Sapphire asks.

"They attacked Kai and Amanda, but not us? I've never seen that kind of behavior in any animal before." I say.

"I just hope they weren't rabid." Scarlett says.

"Based on how Fang looks, I'd say the colony she was in aren't rabid." I say.

The others nods then we go about the rest of the day.

* * *

After school, I drive Chelsea to her place so she can pack a few things for her stay at my house. After she's ready with her things in her truck, she and I head to my house, me driving my bike and her driving her truck.

* * *

 **That's chapter six. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark Turn

**Author's Note: There will be some sexual activity in this chapter. Also, the ending to this chapter will be a bit dark.**

* * *

-Chris-

That night, Chelsea and I are sitting on my couch, Shadow sitting on her right with his head on her lap, and me on her left. We're finishing up an action movie and when the credits roll, Chelsea and I head to my room. She has on a grey tank top and black short shorts, while I have on no shirt, only sweatpants. Shadow lays in his bed.

Chelsea sits on my bed and I sit next to her. "What's up?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I guess I'm just worried if Ellie's gonna strike again." She says.

"She seems to be targeting people she may consider a threat to us." I say.

"Kai and Amanda are horrible, but not even they deserve what happened to them." She says.

I nod. We soon find ourselves looking at each other and we start leaning towards each other until our lips touch and we kiss.

After we pull away for a breath, we soon kiss with passion. I take off her top and her bra. She puts one of her hand down my pants and I put one of mine between her legs and we both start moving our hands, moaning as we did. I soon use my free hand to take off her shorts and panties and she uses her free hand to take off my pants and boxers.

"How are you this good?" She asks to tease me.

"I was gonna ask you that." I tease back.

She smiles then moans as I get my 'friend' in her. She and I have a round of fun for almost twenty minutes before she and I release.

"Don't worry about getting me pregnant. I'm on the pill." She says after I lay next to her. She takes a pill then turns to me.

I nod and pull her close. "I wanted to ask you something." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

I blush darkly. "...Would you be my date to homecoming?" I ask.

She blushes as darkly. "I was gonna ask you that." She says.

"R-Really?" I ask.

She nods. "And I'd like that." She says with a smile as she blushes.

I smile with a blush, too. "Well... since homecoming is still a while away... maybe we should... I don't know... I-I mean if you want to... you know..." I start rambling until she places a finger on my lips.

"How about the movies?" She says. "You buy the seats and I'll buy the popcorn. Deal?"

"How's Saturday at 8:00 sound?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect." She smiles.

I smile back.

She and I almost fall asleep when our phones go off. I see it's a text from Violet, inviting me to a party she has planned at her house. "You get the same thing I did?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm glad she's putting forth the effort to change who she is." She says.

"The timing seems a bit off, though. I mean, she just immediately decides to become a better person overnight?" I say.

"Maybe it is a little suspicious, but let's try not to think so much about it." She says.

I nod then notice my right hand is glowing red. "What the hell?" I ask and Chelsea sees it.

I walk to my window and open it then point towards the night sky and a beam of red colored energy shoots out from my hand.

"How did...?" I ask.

"No clue." She replies.

After a couple minutes, we go to bed.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to a blur of blonde. I see Chelsea's head on my shoulder and smile a bit. She soon wakes up then smiles at me.

"Morning." She says.

"Morning." I say back. I get out of bed then head to the shower. I soon see her following me.

After we shower, we head to the school on my bike.

When we arrive, the other seniors are talking about Violet's party. Some of them soon see us and whisper, but she and I ignore them as we walk to my locker.

"Finally!" Alaric teases with a smirk.

"Man, shut up!" I say with a smile.

* * *

The day flies by and me and my friends stand outside Violet's house before walking up to the door. Violet opens the door. "Hey, guys." She says with a smile.

We walk inside, but Kai walks up to us.

"Vi, why are _they_ here?" He demands.

"I invited them." Violet says.

"Got a problem with that, Kai?" Rick asks.

"Actually, I do." Kai says, but Violet stops him from trying something. He scoffs. "You disgust me, Violet." He says then marches off.

Violet turns to us. "Don't mind him." She says and we nod.

Shortly afterwards, we're all enjoying ourselves as we dance in her living room.

When I take a break and head outside, Kai walks up to me.

"What, asshole?" I ask.

"Did you and your loser friends brainwash my friend?" He asks.

"We didn't do anything to Violet." I say then move to walk around him, but he stays in front of me.

I frown then he punches me. I look at him furiously. "You stupid son of a bitch!" I say then punch him back.

* * *

-Alaric-

I hear something going on outside and investigate. I see Chris and Kai fighting and it looks to me like Kai is winning, so I intervene and tackle Kai to the ground. Kai pushes me off of him then punches me in the face repeatedly.

* * *

-Chris-

I get up then pull Kai off of Rick and punch him really hard.

"Y'all, that's enough!" Jordan says.

Kai shoves me into the pool and after I get my footing, I swim to the edge and climb out.

"Chris, I'm so sorry!" Violet says.

"It ain't your fault. Kai was just looking for a fight and I gave him one." I say.

She nods then after I dry off, we head back inside.

* * *

As the party starts winding down, we all head to our houses. When Chelsea and I reach my house, I get a strange feeling, but we head inside and I disarm the security system.

"Shadow?" I call. "Here, boy." I say.

Shadow makes his way to me and Chelsea but he looks scared.

I kneel next to him. "What's wrong, buddy?" I ask then he leads me and Chelsea to my room where we see a horrifying sight: a corpse mauled in my front yard.

"Oh, my God..." I say.

"That's... That's Kai..." Chelsea says.

 ** _"Ellie... must've killed him..."_** I think to myself.

* * *

 **That's chapter seven. This story will get a bit darker in the future. Review and I'll post more chapters**


	8. Chapter 8: Face to Face

**Author's** **Note: This chapter will mark Ellie's first physical appearance and will have brief dirty fighting**

* * *

-Chris-

The next morning, Chelsea and I are on my bike, headed for school. The ride was silent, even after I parked the motorcycle.

"Guys!" Alaric says then we see the others walking to us.

"How are y'all holding up?" Jordan asks.

"...Kai was a piece of shit... but even he didn't deserve to die like that..." I say.

"Do they know how he was killed?" Violet asks.

"They said there were multiple bite marks on his body, which leads them to believe it may have been a pack of red wolves." Chelsea replies.

"I've never even heard of a single dog to attack a person like that, let alone a pack of wolves." Kyra says as we enter the school.

"Do your folks know what happened?" Scarlett asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Mom's on her way back up and Dad's gonna be here tomorrow." I say as we all head to my locker.

"YOU!" Amanda shouts then walks up to us then slams my head against a locker.

"Ouch!" I say then glare at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?!" I ask.

"You killed Kai!" She shouts.

"I may have wanted to kill him at Violet's party, but I chose not to! Why would I wait until I got home to kill him?!" I demand. Alaric gets in front of me, but I walk around him. "Rick, stay out of this." I say.

"You sure?" He asks.

"I'll handle this." I say then glare at Amanda again. "If this fucking bitch wants a fight, then she's going to get one." I say.

Amanda tries to punch me, but I catch her punch in a fist, punch her then kick her and she hits the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Now, you're really gonna get hurt!" She screams.

"Come at me then, god damn it!" I say.

She runs at me, but I sidestep out of her way then grab her by the back of her neck and shove her into the lockers.

She spins around fast and smacks me with a backhand.

I growl then grab her shoulders and my knee goes between her legs hard.

She screams and doubles over in pain, her legs pressed together and her hands on her inner thighs.

"You fucking cheater! That was a cheap shot!" She growls.

"No. THIS is a cheap shot!" I say then kick her in the chest.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The principal asks in a shout.

I look at her, pointing at Amanda. "This lousy bitch blames me for what happened to Kai, Principal Marcus! I already told the cops I didn't do anything to Kai!" I say.

"LIAR!" Amanda screams.

"Ms. Harris, you have after school detention today!" Principal Marcus says then looks at me. "For fighting back and to prevent another fight between you two, your detention will be tomorrow!" She says.

"Mom, that's not fair! Chris was just defending himself!" Scarlett says.

"That may be, but in any case, he should've taken the high road, yet there's too much of his father in him." Principal Marcus says.

I visibly tense up after hearing that then storm off down the hall.

* * *

-Chelsea-

My friends and I take off after Chris then spot him outside using his Energy Blast on a couple trees. I walk to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "You acted out of defense. We know you did..." I start.

"I'm going into the woods... tonight." He says in a low tone of voice. "She's gone way too fucking far this time."

"You're loco if you think we're letting you do this alone." Sapphire says.

He shakes his head. "No." He says firmly. "I'm going with Shadow and Fang and that's it. No one else."

His tone tells us all there's no sense in arguing with him. "At least let us stay at your place?" I ask.

He nods.

* * *

-Chris-

When school lets out at the end of the day, the others ride their cars and trucks to my place. We spend a couple of hours studying then spend several hours working out a plan for my one-on-one talk with Ellie and agree that I go an hour before sunrise. We all then head to different rooms and get some sleep.

When it comes time to get ready, I hand Violet my shotgun and some rounds for it. The others, minus Alaric, pick up the weapons they had when we rescued Marissa.

"Good luck." Sapphire says.

I nod. "If I'm not back by dawn, find me." I say as Fang perches on my shoulder while Shadow sits at my side. "Shadow, heel." I say and he stands up then the three of us head to the woods afterwards.

I soon stop when I'm deep in the woods and take a deep breath, steeling myself. "Ellie! We need to talk!" I say. A fog rolls in and Shadow soon starts growling.

Soon enough, a spirit like being flouts to us. Her entire body is flames, but each part is a different color. Her head is a typical fire color, but her left arm is green, her lower body is blue, her right arm is silver, and her upper body is a combination of the four colors, but they stay within their wedges. Her eyes are white.

 _"here..."_ She says in an eerie whisper.

Shadow barks twice, growling and I gently pet his head. "Easy, boy... Easy..." I whisper then swallow hard and know my voice is trembling as I look at Ellie. "You want us to be friends, right?"

 _"yesss..."_ She replies.

"That's why you've been doing all of this?"

She nods, her eyes starting to glow and looking as if she were smiling. _"Yessss! Frieeennddssss!"_ She says, reaching for me, but I back up a step.

"No, Ellie." I say. "I know you want to help us, but the others and I can't be friends with a killer. You're a killer. That's not something the others and I can let slide."

 _"not killer... helllllperrrrr..."_ She says.

"What you've done isn't right, Ellie." I say. "Please... from now on... just... leave us alone..."

She looks sad then disappears. I gulp, having a feeling she doesn't like what I've said. "Shadow, get back to the house. Get the others. Hurry." I say then he runs back to the house as I turn to my right and see Ellie. The rest of her body's color now matches her head.

 _"NOOOOOO!"_ She screeches.

"AAAHHH!" I shout as she grabs me.

 _"TIMMMMMME... FORRRRRR... FUNNNNNN!"_ She screeches again.

* * *

 **That's chapter eight. There's more scariness to come. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Anger Issues

-Chris-

Ellie grabs my arm and it burns my arm.

"Argh!" I groan then glare at her. "Try this, demon!" I shout them hit her with an Energy Blast then run back to my house. I make to the treeline before Ellie grabs me.

* * *

-Kyra-

"Uh, guys?" Violet says then we all see Chris being pulled to the woods by Ellie. Shadow runs out then tries to bite Ellie, but his teeth go through her arm. I grab a machete then run out to help Chris and the others follow me.

"Hang on, Chris!" I say.

"We're coming!" Alaric says.

* * *

-Chris-

As the others reach me, the sunlight hits Ellie and she lets go of me.

"What's wrong, Ellie? Can't stand the sunlight?" I taunt with a frown.

She hisses then disappears back into the woods.

"Okay... I'm gonna say it. I was sure what to think about this whole thing, but now that I've seen that thing up close, I'm kinda scared of her." Violet says.

"Welcome to our world." Sapphire tells her.

We head back inside then start getting ready for school.

"You made her mad. You know that." Alaric says.

"I didn't mean to." I say.

"Made who angry?" My mom asks.

I tense up then turn to see both of my parents in the doorway.

I look at the others, hesitant then turn to my parents. "...Before I tell you guys, promise me you'll keep quiet after I finish." I say.

"Son..." My dad starts.

"Please!" I interrupt him. "This can't be said to anyone else."

They look at each other for a minute, then they nod at me.

I tell them everything about Ellie and what happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

"See, Frank? I told you there was a reason he was sneaking out at night!" Mom says.

"Susie, I'm more concerned about why this... Ellie is targeting these kids, one of whom is our son!" Dad argues.

"STOP IT!" I shout, accidentally shooting an Energy Blast out the open door into the woods.

My parents look at me, stunned.

"...Honey?" Mom asks.

"I'm not the only one with a... 'change'." I say. "While we were filling Violet in about this whole thing, Alaric told us he has telekinetic powers." I say.

Rick nods then makes Chelsea float off the ground a few inches to demonstrate.

"And she said she was helping us." I say, telling everyone about my one-on-one confrontation with Ellie.

"If she's done anything helpful, it's show us how much of a psychopath she is." Scarlett says.

"You kids need to let the authorities handle this thing." Dad says.

"What are they gonna do to Ellie?! Arrest her?!" I snap. "Dad, the cops can't do anything to stop Ellie! It has. To be. Us." I say firmly.

"Son..." Dad starts.

"Stop, Dad. We're the only ones who know what she can do." I say. "This is our responsibility. Our fight."

"I can't let you do this, son." Dad says. "You could get hurt... or worse."

"Oh, so now you actually give a shit about me because you're worried about my safety from a fucking elemental spirit freak?!" I shout.

"I've always given a shit about you!" Dad says.

I scoff. "We both know that ain't true! If it were, you wouldn't have walked out on me and Mom!" I shout them shoulder-check him hard as I pass him. I turn to him with a hateful look in my eyes. "You're dead to me." I say then march off to my bike.

* * *

I drive my bike to the school and Amanda gets in my way.

"If you know what's good for you, then get out of the way." I say.

"I'm not going any..." She starts until I push her down and storm inside. I kick the doors open then march to my locker and punch in my combination and then open the door.

When I'm ready to close it after getting all I need for my first class, someone walks up to me and asks me if I'm okay.

"Leave me ALONE!" I shout, slamming my locker shut as hard as I can before marching off.

* * *

-Chelsea-

The rest of us ride silently to the school and I was riding with Jordan and Violet.

"Is it always like that between those two?" Violet asks.

Jordan shrugs. "It really depends."

"I don't know, J. I've seen Chris get mad before, but it was never as bad as what happened a few minutes ago. But I can understand it. I was furious at my dad when he and my mom were having problems." I say.

"Your folks made up, though. Frank simply remarried not long after the divorce." Jordan says.

"Still..." I say, trailing off.

We soon make it inside and the first thing we hear is...

"WHY DO PEOPLE INSIST ON GETTING ALL UP IN MY FUCKING BUSINESS?! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT THE FUCK ALONE, GOD DAMN IT!" Chris shouts.

"Oh, we better get to him before he blows this place and everyone in it to hell." Alaric says.

We make our way to Chris and see him punching a guy in the face repeatedly. Alaric moves to grab Chris and gets him in a chokehold

Chris growls. "You'd best let me go!" He says.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Alaric says.

Chris grunts. "Chokehold's illegal!" He says.

"Ah, you can file a complaint." Rick says. "Ease up, man. You know I can do this all day." He adds.

Chris pulls himself free and walks away.

I go after him. "Chris, it's gonna be okay." I say gently.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because I'll be here for you." I say. "I love you."

He looks at me. "That's good. Because I love you too." He says.

I suddenly feel lightheaded and everything goes dark for me.

* * *

 **That's chapter nine. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Football Disaster

-Chris-

I hold Chelsea up after she faints. I give her a few minutes before waking her up myself.

"Chels, wake up." I say.

She soon comes to and looks at me.

We soon wak back inside, holding hands.

I walk to English class with Kyra and she and I sit in the back.

"Everything okay?" She asks in a whisper.

I nod then Violet walks in with Jordan and they sit near us.

Class soon begins after all the students walk in.

* * *

When the school day ends later, I'm sitting in the detention room. I do some homework and finish within the first few minutes. After that, I walk to one of the computers and start searching through the town's history to try and find out more about Ellie when I come across something from a long time ago.

"Local Woman Becomes Monster." I mutter as I read. "Eleanor Stevens, Jasper's most renowned supernatural expert, revealed keen knowledge a legend of an evil elemental spirit, but when she was ridiculed, she was driven mad and then showed town she had become said spirit and nearly destroyed the town until others interested in the supernatural used a method that locked her in a cave in the woods." I read.

 _ **"So Ellie wasn't always known as Elemental... She was once human..."**_ I think to myself, then feel bad for her.

* * *

When my time in detention is up, I pull out my phone and send out a mass text to Alaric, Chelsea, Jordan, Violet, Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett.

"Meet me at Starbucks. I found out something interesting." I send them.

I head to my bike then head to Starbucks.

When I arrive, I see Violet's van parking and she and Jordan step out with Chelsea. Alaric soon arrives with Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett.

We head inside, and walk to the register. "I'll buy, y'all." I say.

They try to argue, but one look from me stops them.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you guys?" The barista asks.

"Grande vanilla bean frappuccino." I say.

"Grande iced coffee." Chelsea says.

"Grande Latte." Jordan and Violet say.

"Grande Espresso." Kyra, Sapphire, and Scarlett say.

"Just a grande coffee." Alaric says.

"Okay." The barista says. "And the name for the order?" She asks.

"Rudy." I say.

Once told the total, I use my card and pay for the order.

* * *

After we get a table and get our order, Alaric puts cream in his coffee while the rest of us get straws and have our beverages ready.

"What's up?" Kyra asks.

"During detention, after I finished my homework, I decided to do some research on Ellie and found something interesting." I say.

"What did you find?" Chelsea asks.

"Does the name Eleanor Stevens sound familiar?" I ask.

"Yeah. Back in the 1880's, she was the town's best expert on the supernatural." Sapphire says.

"I found a newspaper article about her and you'll never guess what they used for the page one photo." I say.

"What did they use?" Violet asks.

"A split picture of Eleanor herself... and Elemental." I say.

"That freak of nature... was human?" Scarlett asks.

I nod. "According to the article, she found a legend of an elemental spirit and it took her as its host. The ridicule she faced for pursuing the legend drove her insane. She nearly destroyed the town before she was sealed away in that cave everyone at this table, except Violet, found ten years ago." I say.

"That would explain why she's doing all she's doing." Violet says and we all look at her. "Well, think about it. She was bullied. She must think you guys are being bullied too."

"Still, she can't just... kill anyone she perceives to be a threat to to us." Jordan reasons.

"And after me making her mad, who knows what she'll do now?" I ask.

* * *

After talking about lighter things, we leave Starbucks and head to our houses.

When I get home, I see my mom and Shadow look at me. "Honey, why's Shadow here?" She asks.

"Oh, right. Brad asked me to watch him while he's out of town for a couple months." I say.

She nods. "Okay, hon. Now, what about that bat?" She asks.

"Fang? I took her in. She was part of a colony that attacked Kai and Amanda. Amanda hit her so I brought her here to nurse her back to health. I took her to Dr. Johnson the other day and he said nothing was broken and she'd be okay. She's not left my side since." I explain.

She slowly nods again. "So long as you don't bring a snake into the house, we won't have a problem." She says.

I nod. "I'm going to the football game tonight." I say.

"No, you're not." My dad says, walking downstairs.

I look at him angrily. "Just go back to Jacksonville and leave me alone!" I say then march past him to change.

* * *

I sigh when I'm in my room.

"For the love of God, Frank! He's not a little kid!" Mom says.

"He's acting like one, though!" Dad says.

I soon open the door and let Shadow in. I close the door and he looks scared. "It's okay, bud. They've always been like that." I tell him. He licks my face once. I smile then start to change.

"I'm not letting _my_ son get himself killed!" Dad shouts.

"He's my son, too! If you really cared about him, you wouldn't have left! So just get out!" Mom says.

"FINE!" He shouts again then leaves.

Shadow whimpers and I pet him after changing into school themed clothes.. "It's okay, buddy." I say to him then open the door for him and he and I walk downstairs.

"Have fun, son." Mom says.

"I will." I say. "Shadow's food and water bowl are in my room." I add then grab my car keys and head to my car, a Chevy Camaro. I get in the car then start the engine and then drive to school.

* * *

When I get to the stadium, I buy a ticket then head in. I spot my friends in the front row of the bleachers and walk to them.

"Everything okay?" Kyra asks.

"If by okay, you mean my dad just tried to be the same controlling douche bag he is, then yeah, everything's a-okay." I reply then explain what happened before came here.

"Sorry, man." Rick says.

I shrug.

* * *

-Chelsea-

As the game goes on, I stand next to Violet and smile when I see Chris then I wave to him.

He smiles and waves back.

When we get to halftime, Violet and I lead the rest of the squad to the middle of the field and we do a routine. When we finish it, we clear the field and the marching band do their halftime show.

The game soon enters the fourth quarter when something weird happens. A multi-colored portal that matches Ellie's colors opens up and snakes fall through it, covering the entire football field. The campus police help evacuate everyone from the field. Violet and I meet up with the others.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sapphire asks.

"Ellie." I say.

* * *

 **That's chapter ten. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Humiliation

**Author's Note: I don't own any apps or songs mentioned in this chapter. Also, one of the gang will end up humiliated towards the end.**

* * *

-Chris-

My mom and the parents of the others arrive.

Mom runs to me and hugs me. "Are you okay?!" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah. We made it out of there before anything could happen." I say.

"Everyone, look!" Someone says and we all see the portal closing.

 **"Suffer...!"** Ellie's voice says then Alaric, Kyra, Sapphire, and I fall to a knee, groaning.

"Guys?" Jordan says.

"I think Ellie just took our powers away." Kyra says.

"I thought it was just me and Rick." I say.

Kyra and Sapphire shake their heads.

"Kyra and I had powers too." Sapphire says.

"I could pass through solid objects and Sapphire could create force fields." Kyra says.

The others help us up.

"We should go." My mom says. "I'll talk to your parents and see about having you kids stay with me and my son this weekend." She adds then walks to the others' parents.

I sigh. "If I hadn't made her mad..." I say to myself.

"You couldn't have known she'd react like this." Scarlett says. "None of us could."

"She's right, man." Alaric says.

I just nod.

"She said 'Suffer'." Violet says. "I think she was talking about you guys."

Amanda walks to us. "Who's this 'Ellie'?" She asks. Her tone reveals she's curious.

The rest of us exchange a glance then nod and I look at Amanda and swear her to secrecy.

After she agrees to keep quiet, we fill her in about Ellie.

* * *

"...So... this thing is responsible for everything that's happened... including... the death of my best friend?" She asks in a whisper and we nod. She looks at me. "I'm so sorry for blaming you."

"You were grieving. Put in your position, I might've done the same thing." I say as my mom walks back to us.

"Jordan, Alaric, Kyra, Sapphire, Scarlett, Violet, your parents will let you stay at my house for the weekend." She says. "I tried convincing your folks, Chelsea but your dad wouldn't have it."

We all soon hop in our different rides. I take Chelsea to her house.

* * *

I'm about to pull away from the house when I see Chelsea come back a few minutes later. She sneaks out through her bedroom window and she closes it then sneaks to my car. I see she has a duffel bag and I let the top down on my car and she soon hops in my car.

She mimes me driving away and I do, leaving her house to head for mine.

"Are you crazy?!" I ask.

"A girl can't sneak out to be with her boyfriend?" She teases then hooks my phone to my car and opens my Spotify then hits 'Shuffle Play' and the first song that plays is the Spanish version Hey Ma by Pitbull with J Balvin and Camila Cabello. Since she and I know Spanish from school, we both sing the song, with me doing Pitbull and J Balvin's parts while she does Camila's.

When we arrive at my house, Pray For Me by the Weeknd and Kendrick Lamar is ending. After it ends, I put the top up, shut the car off then Chelsea and I walk inside.

"Brought a stowaway." I tell everyone. Shadow runs to her, barking happily.

Chelsea giggles and pets him. After a few minutes, we all head to various rooms. Chelsea, Fang, Shadow, and I head to mine. Once in bed, we fall asleep.

* * *

The weekend flies by in a blur of bonding and by Monday, we're each taking our rides to school. When we get out, we see a reporter and a cameraman by the dragon statue we recently added.

"A peaceful game of football here a Pickens High School turned into a disaster as snakes suddenly made their way to the field. Thankfully, the entire field was evacuated before anyone was harmed, but the way the snakes made their way to the field is unclear." She says then spots me and my friends. She and her cameraman walk to us. "Perhaps one of you kids could shed some light on this?"

I walk to her then she holds the mic to me. "It's possible they came from the woods that border the back of the school. It's happened on more than one occasion, but they usually never stick around for long. Thank you." I say then my friends and I walk inside.

* * *

"For a minute there, we thought you were gonna blab." Alaric says.

I shake my head. "People outside of Jasper know this town's supernatural history. The last thing we need is to feed to the press that a certain elemenal spirit is on the rampage again." I say.

We head to class.

* * *

-Chelsea-

I head to my first class with Jordan and Violet. I soon see some of my classmates look at me and snicker.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I ask.

Amanda shoes Violet something on her phone.

"Uh... this may be why." She says then shows me a video of me and Chris in his room.

I watch with horror. "Oh, God... Ellie must've recorded this..." I whisper to the three of them.

Jordan and Violet hug me and lead me to my desk.

I sit at my desk and just rest my head on it.

When class eventually ends, I leave the room then soon hear girls giggling and pointing at me. When I reach my locker, I see Chris standing there.

"I'm sorry, babe." He say.

"I'm not mad at you, Chris."

He nods then I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. I soon relax as I feel one of his hands brushing through my hair.

"We can beat this thing." He says.

I nod. "Let's fight back against her." I whisper.

* * *

 **That's chapter eleven. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Friend

-Chris-

When school is almost over, I prepare a group text to the others.

 _"We need to end this."_ I send.

 _"When and where?"_ Alaric sends back.

 _"How about the library?"_ Scarlett recommends.

 _"That's a good idea."_ Jordan texts.

 _"Okay. The where is covered what about the when?"_ Sapphire asks in a text.

 _"After school."_ Chelsea replies.

 _"Don't you and Vi have cheer practice?"_ Kyra asks.

 _"This takes precedence."_ Violet says. _"I'll just tell the coach that we're not feeling well."_

* * *

When the day ends, I meet with the others at my locker. Amanda walks up to us.

"Mandy?" Violet says. "What's up?"

"I want in." Amanda says. "That... thing killed my best friend and I'll be damned if I don't get justice." She adds.

We exchange looks then I nod at Amanda. "We were on our way to the library for research if you want in."

She nods then we head to our rides and drive to the library on the other side of town.

* * *

When we arrive, we walk into the library and sit at a table. I get a book on Eleanor's attack on the town and read it in my head. When I get close to the end, I see the incantation that was used to seal her in her cave.

"Think it could work?" Jordan asks.

"If we can get at least one more person in case Marissa didn't wake up yet." I reply.

"You didn't hear?" Violet asks.

We all look at her. "Hear what, babe?" Jordan asks.

"My mom is one of the nurses tending to Marissa and she told me M's awake." Violet replies.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyra asks.

"Come on." I say.

We head to the hospital.

* * *

When we arrive, we're told Marissa is in a bigger room and then head to the room.

She looks at us when we walk in. "Wait, why are Violet and Amanda here?" She asks.

"...We know." Violet says.

"About everything." Amanda adds.

We explain what all happened since she'd been out cold.

She slowly nods, clearly letting it all sink in then she looks at Violet and Amanda. "I'm sorry about Kai. He may have been an ass, but even he didn't deserve that fate." She says.

They nod.

I tell her about the book we found and the ritual mentioned that imprisoned Eleanor when she went on her rampage through the town.

"Well, my dad said I'd be discharged today, so I'll help in any way I can." Marissa says.

"Don't push it. You don't wanna stress yourself out more." Kyra says.

"Please. I'm not letting you guys have all the fun."

We all nod then after her dad gets her discharged, the ten of us head to my house and sit in the backyard, keeping a firm distance from the woods.

Alaric, Kyra, Sapphire, and I are away from the others. I concentrate as hard as I can then eventually let out an Energy Blast. Sapphire soon concentrates and manages to create a force field. Kyra soon is able to pass through the dead tree in my backyard and Alaric soon is able to use his telekinesis again.

We walk back to the others. My mom takes her van to the grocery store and I soon hear whining. I turn and see an injured red wolf pup limping out of the woods. I walk to it when it's a bit further from the woods. It shrinks back, scared.

"It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you." I say, slowly holding my hand out. It sniffs my hand for a couple minutes, before licking it. I slowly and gently pick him up then look at my friends.

"Dude, What is it with you and taking in stray animals?" Kyra teases.

I shrug. "Maybe I can't help myself. But I think I'll stop after this guy. My mom would have a conniption if I turned her house into a menagerie." I say then my friends and I walk inside. Shadow sniffs the wolf pup and it sniffs him then the two exchange a friendly lock.

We soon talk and laugh amongst each other.

"It's good to have you back, M." Sapphire says.

"It's good to be back, guys." Marissa says.

* * *

When my mom comes back with the groceries, me and my friends help her bring the groceries in. My mom sees the pup.

"Chris..." She starts.

"Last time. I promise." I say. "Besides, Mom, he's hurt."

She sighs. "Bring him to me." She says. I pick him up gently and hold him as my mom looks at him. "His leg's sprained. We'll have to set it." She says then does just that. "If you're gonna keep him, he'll need a name."

"Maybe... Snarl?" I say. The pup barks happily. "He likes it. Okay. Snarl it is." I say.

* * *

After studying for a couple hours, the others leave for their houses. I'm driving to the pet store with one of Shadow's spare collars on Snarl. While at the pet store, as Snarl was getting microchipped, I was working on a name tag for him. I put his name and my number on the tag.

By the time it was ready, Snarl is brought back to me. I smile then pick up the tag and carry it and him to my car. Once at my car, I get the tag on his collar then carried him into the car and drive home.

Once at home, I carry Snarl to my room and gently lay him on my bed. He sniffs it then relaxes. I change into pajamas as Shadow walks in, Fang flying in behind him. I'd built a perch for Fang in my room and she hangs upside from it then falls asleep.

Shadow lays next to Snarl and they both fall asleep. I relax in my bed then fall asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter twelve. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle

**Author's Note: This chapter will possibl** **y foreshadow the events for It Lives In The Woods, depending on if I intend to involve my OCs in the actual story**

* * *

-Chris-

I wake up during the night to some sort of noise. I reach above my bed and grab my Beretta then take the safety off, load a clip into it and then pull the slide back, putting a round in the chamber then I attach a silencer to the gun, so I won't wake my mom. I climb out of bed and open my door. I hold the gun and slowly head downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I look in the kitchen and see a raccoon in the house. I sigh and shoot it in the leg. It hisses at me then leaves through an open window. "Fucking coons gettin' in this damn house." I mutter under my breath then clean up the mess it made and then clean the blood from the shot and then close the window.

I hear footsteps on the stairs. "What happened down here?" Mom asks.

"Just another frickin' coon." I say.

She groans. "Did you...?" She starts.

"One shot to the leg sent it runnin'." I say.

She nods. I head back to my room and take the silencer off my gun, unload it then put it back above my bed then go back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I get locked in the face by Shadow. "Okay, boy. I'm up." I say. I get dressed then take Shadow for a walk. I steer clear of the woods then after the walk, I bring Shadow back to my house. Once inside, I see my mom going through yesterday's mail. I close the door then take Shadow's leash off then fix me some breakfast.

"Hey, son?" Mom says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You got college brochures from a couple campuses across the country yesterday and one is for a place called Westchester University in Oregon."

"I didn't think there was a Westchester in Oregon. I know there's one in upstate New York, but that's it."

"I'll look up the town while you're at school."

I nod. "Okay, Mom." I say.

* * *

After breakfast, I head to my car and start it up. After that, I plug my phone into the car and start jamming to my Spotify.

When I get to school, I see preparations for the Homecoming dance on Fridayare underway. I walk to my friends.

"We have to get rid of Ellie before Friday." I whisper.

"How?" Violet asks.

"I was thinking Alaric and I could help weaken her enough to wear we can destroy her." I reply.

"That sounds a bit harsh." Kyra says.

"We'll never sleep in peace otherwise." Alaric reasons. "We have to try. Nobody should have to go through this. It's our best chance since that ritual may not hold her."

It takes a couple minutes, but we all come to the agreement that Ellie has to be destroyed.

"When do we do it?" Sapphire asks.

"Tonight." Alaric and I say in unison.

"Then I'm with you boys." Sapphire says.

"Me too." Kyra says.

Alaric and I nod.

The bell soon rings then we head to class.

* * *

-Jordan-

I walk with Chelsea and Violet to my first class, holding hands with Violet. I sit in the back corner by the window while Violet sits in front of me and Chelsea sits on my right.

"Do you guys think they can do it?" I ask them quietly.

"Let's hope." Chelsea asks.

"Maybe after she's beaten, we can have a dinner?" Violet asks.

I blush, but smile as I nod.

Class soon starts.

* * *

-Chris-

When school ends later, my friends and I drive to my house.

"I looked up about Westchester, Oregon. Turns out it's a lot like Jasper." My mom says.

"We're ending the fight tonight." I say.

She stops dead in her tracks then I see the sun's covered by the clouds. I turn to Alaric, Kyra, and Sapphire. "Let's go." I say.

They nod then we head out the door and run into the woods, ready to fight.

* * *

"Oh, Ellie!" I say. "Come our to play-aaaay!" I add in a singsong tone.

Ellie soon shows up and she looks angry. She lunges at us, but Alaric uses his telekinesis and stops Ellie cold.

"...whaaaaaat...?" Ellie asks, her eyes wide and glowing blue.

"Surprised... Eleanor?" Alaric asks.

"...Eleanor..." She says. "...Eleanor...dead..."

"You're right." I say. "She will be!" I shout them blast Ellie, sending her flying.

She gets up and shoots flaming boulders at us. Sapphire throws a force field around herself and me while Kyra grips Alaric's shoulder and the boulders pass right through them. Ellie soon stops.

"You won't terrorize anyone else ever again!" Kyra says and Sapphire drops her force field and I blast Ellie again, but I put more power into the blast. Ellie screams in pain.

"Guys, I may be the only one who can actually hurt her." I say.

"That means we gotta protect you." Alaric says as fire beasts and earth golems show up. The others fight them off while I focus on Ellie.

"...friends..." She says.

"We may know you, but you are not our friend." I say then blast her back.

"...ungrateful little..." She starts until I blast her again.

"True friends are nice!" I say, blasting her again. "Friends have compassion!" I say, blasting her yet again. "Friends have honesty!" I say, blasting her once again. "You know nothing of friendship!"

Ellie falls down and looks at me with what I assume is fear. "...mercccccyyyyy..."

"Mercy is for friends, and you shall receive no mercy from me!" I say then hit her with the strongest Energy Blast I can and she explodes.

* * *

-Chelsea-

We year a big explosion then see soon see Chris, Alaric, Kyra, and Sapphire walking out of the woods. Snarl howls as I run to Chris.

"Is she...?" I ask.

He nods. "Ellie is gone. For good."

We all cheer. "We have to celebrate on Friday. After Homecoming." Jordan says.

We all agree then head inside.

* * *

 **That's chapter thirteen. Next chapter will be the epilogue and foreshadow a bit of It Lives In The Wood. Review and it'll head your way.**


	14. Epilogue: Peace

**Author's Note: This chapter will have a massive timeskip**

* * *

-Chris-

I wake up on Friday morning and see Snarl asleep beside me. But, as if he knows when I wake up, he wakes up as well and start licking my face.

"Snarl." I laugh. "I'm up, boy. Stop." I add while laughing.

I get out of my bed and get dressed. Once I'm dressed, I head downstairs with Shadow, Fang, and Snarl.

"Happy birthday, Son." Mom says with a smile.

I smile back. "Thanks, Mom."

"We'll celebrate with your friends when you get back from school." She says.

I nod then take Shadow for his walk.

* * *

-Chelsea-

I'm in my bedroom feeding Mittens, my little black furred kitten. The past couple days, I'd been bringing her to my boyfriend's house to get her used to Shadow, Fang, and Snarl, which didn't take long.

While Mittens eats, I start getting dressed. I put on a pink tank top, short shorts, and tennis shoes.

Mittens mews curiously at me and I look at her as she walks on my vanity. I have a thing where I pretend to understand her.

"Well, tonight's the night, my pretty kitty." I say then look at my mirror and finish working on my makeup.

Mittens mews again and I smile. "Yes, Chris and I are going to the homecoming dance tonight." I say. "Who else would I go with?"

She purrs happily when I start petting her and I smile when she rolls to her back then I start scratching her belly. "You're such a spoiled little kitty." I say. She mews at me. "I have not spoiled you." I say with a smile, but I know I do. I kiss her head then get my school stuff. "Mommy loves you and I'll see you after school." I say then head out to my porch to wait for Chris.

* * *

-Chris-

After dropping Shadow off, I get my backpack then head to my car. Once I start it up, I drive to Chelsea's house. I let the top down as I pull into her driveway. She smiles then sets her bag in the backseat next to my backpack then hops over the door and gets in the passenger seat. Once settled in, I drive us to school.

"Happy birthday, babe." She says when we reach a red light then she and I kiss.

I smile. "Thanks, beautiful." I say then start driving when the light turns green.

When we arrive, we see our friends approach.

"Happy birthday, Chris!" They say to me and I smile.

"Thanks, guys." I say. We make small talk as we walk into the school together.

* * *

The day flies by and before my friends and I know it, we're in a stretch limo Kyra rented for the night on our way to the homecoming dance.

"How the fuck did you afford this thing?" Marissa asks.

"Being the mayor's daughter has its perks." Kyra says.

We arrive at school and head inside. We party at the dance for a long while.

* * *

After the dance ended, we were at Kyra's house in swimwear as our own little after party.

"Tonight was fun." I say.

The others quickly agree.

"So what was all that about Westchester, Oregon?" Chelsea asks.

"I got a college brochure from a university in that town." I say.

"You gonna go?" Alaric asks.

"Only if you guys go with me." I say to all of them.

They all nod, Violet and Amanda included.

We soon party for an hour.

* * *

After partying, we dry off and head inside Kyra's mansion then change and head out to another after party.

"So, what all else is known about this Westchester?" Marissa asks as we walk.

"Turns out it's like our own town. It has a history of the supernatural." I say.

"Maybe on the side, we could form some sort of, like, paranormal investigation team." Amanda says.

"Honey, that's probably a step too far." Violet says.

"Would be kinda cool, though." Kyra says.

"Hopefully, the town is settled down enough for us to enjoy being in school." Sapphire says.

"No doubt." Scarlett says.

"Come on, y'all. Where's your sense of adventure?" Jordan asks.

"I'm with Jordan on that." I say.

* * *

We soon arrive at the after party that Jake, the school's quarterback, was throwing.

"Welcome, you guys." Jake says with a friendly smile and we walk in.

Once inside, we join the fun and enjoy ourselves for the first time in weeks.

"This is just what we needed." Chelsea says.

"Fuck, yeah, it is!" I say.

* * *

-Sapphire-

Months later, we all are in caps and gowns, hanging around each other.

"Hard to believe we're here now." Chris says.

"Right?" Chelsea says.

We soon get in two lines and march down to the football field.

We take our seats and look up at Principal Marcus.

"To the seniors of this year's graduating class, congratulations to you all. You've all put in much hard work to reach this day. Now, you are standing on the threshold of the adult world. You all will go down different paths, but now is the time for you guys to live your lives your way. And now, I invite the Valedictorian, Sapphire Thompson, up here to say a few words." She says.

Everyone claps and I walk up onto the stage. I spot my friends and they give me thumbs up and I take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Principal Marcus, and congratulations are in order for all of us, my fellow graduates. When I think back to the beginning of our high school year, I honestly was looking forward to this day for so long. And now, here we all are, four years later. We've all had moments where things were difficult, but we've pulled through. And so, as we all go down different paths, I know we'll all hold on to many of the memories we've made since being at this school. And finally, I just wanna say one thing to the real world. Whatever you can throw at me, bring it on." I say. "Hell, yeah?!" I shout.

"Hell, yeah!" The others say and then clap as I walk off the stage.

"Well said, Ms. Thompson." Principal Marcus says. After that, she starts calling out our names and we all receive our diplomas.

"Seniors..." She starts after we all have our diplomas and we all stand up. "...we salute you!" She says then we all throw our caps in the air, cheering.

* * *

-3rd person-

The friends all soon gather at a band tour bus Kyra bought and load their things in it.

"We'll miss each and every one of you." Susan says, earning nods from the other parents.

"We'll call y'all every chance we get." Chris says.

After saying their goodbyes, most the gang load up in the bus while Chris, Chelsea, Mittens, Fang, and Snarl climb into Chris's Camaro and they all soon hit the road, leaving Jasper, Georgia for Westchester, Oregon.

* * *

 **And that's this story over, folks. I'll work on it's sequel sometime in the near future and it'll be starting at the beginning of It Lives In The Woods.**


End file.
